Addicted Vol 1 1
Appearing in "First Hit" Featured Characters: *Marcus Irehe -First Appearance *Sam Irehe -First Appearance Locations *QLD, Australia Story I can feel the cold shiver down my back, the grains of my nails grinding against my skin. "Meth, it's good if you wanna' stay awake, rots ya' teeth, but alternative of caffeine.", A scrubby looking man in a tan jacket said jokingly. "Mr. Irehe, you're not taking this seriously are you?", she squinted at him pursing her lips. "Yea, I am. It's just i'm not good at coping, with not coping. Ya' understand?", he rubbed the back of his neck and blew a heavy sigh through his nose, he then moved his hand to his other arm and began to scratch. "So is this the first time you experienced narcotics?", the woman sat back on her chair and tilted her head. "Iv'e been smoking meth for a half a year, cocaine, a good--eh, year i suppose", he moved some of his straight, long, scraggly hair from his face. The woman noticed that he makes movements frequently and quick. "Oh, so you've done multiple narcotics in your past?", she started to write things on her notepad. "Yea, uh, speed, weed, heroin, LSD, coke, meth, shrooms and---what was that last one?", the woman had a shocked but had stern look on her face and the man just sat there, scratching his cheek whilst thinking of the last--, "Oh! pingas!", he said expressionlessly. "I'm sorry sir, what?", "Pingas, y'know, ecstasy?", he just sat there staring at her rubbing his hands together. Another man just coughed. "Sir, are you on any said narcotics right now?", she had a worried look. He just replied with, "Maybe, maybe not", and shrugged. "Okay, this NA meeting is over, everyone go home. I'll see next week", she stood up and walked over to Mr Irehe, "You need to go home, let this wear off and come back next week, without doing any more drugs. I don't want to see another person lose their lives to this.", she left and the dirty man sat there alone. ---- "How much you think we made this week?", a skinny, medium height fellow with short stringy hair said. "Not enough", glasses, blonde , receding hairline. "'Not Enough', you say. Well I say it's a shit ton, mate", the skinny man bent over the table that the glasses guy was sitting at and slammed the money down happily. "Sam, it's not enough because I want to retire out of this business soon, the cops 'r getting closer to finding us. I just want enough for me and my future family to live off of and Tye is going to want his share as well," he continued to flick through the money. Sam turned around flicking through his stack not paying attention. I can't let him quit, he's the only one that knows how to make the damn stuff. He turned quickly. "Okay, I understand. How much more you looking to get?". ---- The man in the tan coat shambled down the street. The street was crummy and dead like it wasn't being looked after, which it wasn't. He put his hands in his pocket and got out a fifty cent piece, he placed it in a coin slot in a phone booth, he dialed the number and picked up the phone that was just dangling on a cord, not even put back in it's correct place. "Hello?" he said curiously. "Mark? Is that you?" the voice said. "Yea, Sam look, can you lend me some money?", Mark rubbed his head. "Sure, but we haven't seen each other--wait a sec", Mark heard the phone muffle. "Do you wanta' meet up?". "No, i'd rather not let you or mum or dad see me". "So you're asking for money, but don't wanna' see me? Okay then, also what happened to all'a the money ma' and dad lent you?". "It's gone, that's all. Look can you just len' me the money please?", Mark was getting frustrated. "Yea, okay. But you an' I should meet up sometime". Mark just went along and agreed with him and then hung up. He thought to himself for a moment, oh god, why? Category:Addicted Category:Paragon Comics